Brother and sister, lovely, isn't it?
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Elena is Damon's little human sister. Rebekah, Damon's best friend and he love to tease her, but Stefan, her vampire boyfriend, doesn't like that. Also Niklaus knows a lot about playing the 'big brother'.


_Hi everyone! I was on a RP' forum of the Vampire diaries and Damon and Rebekah were best friends and it was awesome. In the series', it should be like that too (but Rebekah has a different character…she is not so unstable emotionally). So I thought: let's write a fanfic about it and I did! I hope you have the same opinion as me and think it is awesome how they fit together. The story is written from Damon's point of view J_

_READ THE TEXT UNDERNEATH THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!  
Maybe I should let you guys know this, Elena is Damon's sister so he has no feelings, not in a romantic way, for her. She is human and is still new with the whole vampire thing but there is a downside, I have no idea how that is possible, her being human and her brother not, her not knowing and him being so lovable over her and all that. He is as old as he is in the series and everything is the same except just for that one little thing. If any of you guys have an idea of how to explain it, LET ME KNOW! The easiest way is to review, of course, but you can always PM me too if you want ;) It's up to you! Stefan is not Damon's brother, he is just the guy that also fell in love with Katherine, the story doesn't change only the relationships between them. Stefan is a son of a friend of Damon's father so they became vampires at the same time but have further nothing in common. Elena falls in love with him, blablabla._

_Loves, Wolfwillow!_

Nothing to watch on the television, nothing to do outside, no danger, no one that needed to be rescued, nothing. I was lying on the sofa in the living, staring at our old wooden ceiling with more holes than I thought it had. Little dark brown spots were spread all over it and some had shapes of animals and humans. One in the left corner, looked like Stefan's head. In the other corner was a giraffe fighting with a tiger and right above my head, was an old lady taking a bath. Sighing, I swung my feet off and sat up straight with my head resting in my hands. The leather couch had taken my shape from my body. A big round hole showed were my head had been lying and two other holes lower marked my elbows. My head was bigger than I thought. Something buzzed in my pocket and I recognized the well-known feeling of my black cell phone.

_I'm bored. What are we going to do? –Rebekah,thebest_

I smiled. I wasn't the only one who was miserably. Thinking of what to send back, I stood up and poured myself a glass off whiskey. With one hand I texted back:

_Annoy Stefan, Elena or your irritating brother Klaus? Or just kill people because we can? –D._

After ten seconds, someone rang his doorbell and the usual old song played. If whoever it was, hadn't been so polite to ring, I would've thought it was Bekah. Before opening the old cracking door, I could already smell the human food, pizza. It was Hawaii, the pineapple smelled hard. Sweet Elena must've ordered it because I and old-fashion Stefan would never. Already taking my wallet to pay for it, I hadn't noticed that he wasn't saying a thing and that he didn't have a pulse. It was like he was dead and right on the moment that I realized it, Rebekah jumped out from behind him and strode inside.  
''Notice which of the things I chose ?'' Blood covered her lips and the new tank top she was wearing. The high heels underneath her short pants looked great, it made her legs longer and stronger. But it was too short.  
''Planning on having sex first with the guys before killing them? '' I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. Looking down at her clothes she frowned but within a second she knew what I meant.  
''Drop the attitude of a big brother, short is in. End of discussion.'' I rolled my eyes and knew I wasn't able to convince her to wear something more covering. Elena came downstairs, hopping of the stairs. She had a happy pace but when she saw Rebekah, she immediately sighed and stopped. ''You.'' Elena didn't like Rebekah and it was the same the other way around. I thought it was ridicules because they were both just jealous of each other. Rebekah was jealous at Elena's attraction, a chance of having a family and how she seemed to get everything she wanted without asking for it. Elena on the other hand, loved Rebekah's eternal life, the way she went through life and her grade of courage.  
''You.'' Rebekah imitated with a nagging voice.  
''Feeling the love, people.'' I smiled my most genuine smile. I had tried to let them become friends but it is just like trying to put a tiger and a zebra in one cage without one of them eaten and it wasn't hard to figure out who would be surviving.  
''Aah!'' Elena suddenly screamed from the hall. Moving with my vampire speed, I stood behind her, watching the dead pizza delivery guy.  
''What's wrong?'' I asked her.  
''There is a dead guy lying on the floor, and you are asking me what's wrong?'' Elena replied in disbelief.  
''You still can't handle the fact that we're vampires, can you?'' Rebekah teased, leaning on my shoulder. I hadn't even noticed that she joined us.  
''Blood whore.'' Elena scolded and looked at Rebekah's face, seeing the blood for the first time. Here we go again, the daily fight between my best friend and sister. The blond vampire took Elena by her throat and pushed her against the wall, showing her teeth.  
''Say that again now.''  
''You..you..Bl…'' She tightened her grip which made Elena almost choke.  
''You're not giving her the opportunity to say it.'' I interfered. Elena needed to learn that if she made a vampire mad, she would get payback but of course, we were talking about Elena. It was hard for her to learn from her previous actions. And then there was Stefan who also needed to learn a lot. I jerked him back, right before he wanted to pull away Rebekah.  
''What on earth, Damon? Don't you see that she can't breathe? Let go of me!'' I rolled my eyes.  
''She started, she needs to learn to carry consequences. ''  
''Rebekah is a thousand year old vampire! This is different.'' He said, still trying to get to Elena. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Rebekah was having a little bit too much fun with 'teasing' Elena.  
''Okay, that's enough.'' I let go of the struggling but helpless Stefan and he immediately attacked, or better said: tried to attack, Elena's hijacker but immensely failed. She pinched him away like an annoying fly. I shook my head in disbelief, did he really think he could beat an original? And Rebekah just laughed but she let go of my sister. She reached for her throat, marked with blue fingerprints.  
''Damon!''Elena said in a huff. Here it was. The lecture of how a good brother should be and all that.  
''Don't start, kitty. '' Rebekah immediately responded. She also knew well what she was about to say.  
''Let's go before the vicar starts with its usual preach.'' I laughed at her joke and we got out before Stefan could start too. Literally two feet away from the woods, I heard his footsteps behind us.  
''Why? Tell my why your sister needs to date him? '' Rebekah sighed.  
''I don't want to hear this, you're alone on this one, I'm sorry, but not actually. '' She winked and I smiled.  
''Don't mind, this 'll be over soon, just let him feel a good boyfriend and we finally can go do whatever we want to.'' That foresight made her happy and well behaving, she went away, to the falls probably. Putting my best 'you are really irritating me' face up, I turned and looked him in the eyes. ''What?''  
''You know well what!''  
''No, I don't.'' I lied.  
''I don't want that blond Barbie around Elena! She is impulsive and you and me know both she could kill her with a snap of her fingers. ''  
''But she won't, so again, what?'' He threw his hands in the air and growled.  
'' You're the worst big brother I've ever seen!'' he said to the sky. One hand was placed on his forehead, the other balled in a fist. ''I let you near her, don't I?'' Damon returned.  
''But I'm not dangerous!''  
''Yes, you are. you are dangerously boring.'' He said where after he winked.  
''Go back to your 'girl', that feels so gross to say, and leave me alone. The big kids are going to play.'' I crossed my fingers and was begging for him to go away, while I stood with my back to him. Listening to his footsteps becoming less clear, I ran of to follow my friend's scent. I found her playing in the water, washing herself from the blood.  
''The water is like ice, it's awesome!'' she shouted above the noise from the crackling water. I laughed at her childish way of making flilps underwater. Unlike humans, she didn't need to stop for air or getting dizzy after a few, she went on and on for about a quarter. Watching her being happy, a noise from behind me attracted my attention and I was immediately focused. It wasn't an animal, but a vampire. As the footsteps moved closer, I recognized them, sighed and sat down. ''Rebekah!'' I shouted as loud as possible even though she would hear me anyway. She stopped fooling around with a couple fishes and listened. Short after that she groaned and rolled her eyes.  
''What are you doing here?'' she asked at a normal tone.  
''Just looking out for my baby sister.'' Klaus answered.  
''And we're supposed to believe that?'' I asked, refusing to look at him. He gave a short chuckle.  
''Don't treat your best friends family like that.'' he said and all of the sudden he was on top of me, pinning me down to the ground while having a firm grip on my bare neck.  
''Auwtch.'' I dryly said, not giving him the satisfaction of me being in pain.  
''Niklaus! Get off, he is my friend, not your playtoy!'' She tried to pull him off but he had just fed so he was stronger than she was at the moment. He pushed her away so hard she fell on the ground.  
''That hurt!''  
''Don't be such a baby, my love.'' Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and sat down on a rock with her back turned to us. Klaus laughed and looked at me. '  
'I'll let you go, this time. '' he removed his hand and one leg but before he could stand up, I tried to hit him as hard as I could but he just pinned me down again. Using all my force to get away, I got tired and my muscles gave in. I was breathing heavily from all the effort and pushed my head up. ''Uhm, Bekah, could use a little help.'' Klaus looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
''Won't be necessary, we're just friendly fighting, aren't we?'' He stood up, giving a hand to help me up but I refused and sat up on my elbows. Klaus rolled his eyes. ''Just like little children you two..'' he murmured to himself. He grabbed my hand and without me wanting it, pulled me up.


End file.
